


Hooked On a Feeling

by vomitingwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Fixes Things, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: If there's one thing Dean Winchester is not, it's falling for Castiel. Nope. Nuh Uh. No way… okay, maybe a little.





	Hooked On a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narraukoiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narraukoiel/gifts).



> This was a commission on my tumblr <3 Title inspiration comes from the song "Hooked On a Feeling" by Blue Swede because it was on repeat while I was writing this. Everyone should give that absolute banger a listen :)

Tossing and turning in his sleep on that uncomfortable motel mattress, dreams come at him in flashes. Bright blue eyes, tattered and torn dark wings, perfect pink lips. It's been like this for weeks, these broken dreams, too much and not enough at the same time. They don't really go anywhere but Dean can never forget them to save his life. 

Jolting awake, he can hear Sam snoring softly beside him. Looking at the clock, he reads 3:33 am and sighs. It's not like Dean wanted to be in love with Cas okay? It just happened and now he can't stop it. He knows there's two ways to deal with this, one, tell Castiel about how hopelessly embarrassingly in love with him he is, yeah right. OR wait it out until it passes just like it has for anyone else Dean thinks is more than just a fling. Just for a second though, he lets himself think about what it would be like to actually tell Cas the truth. He thinks about what it would be like to hold Cas' hand and kiss his lips, even all that sappy shit he usually hates like cuddling and talking about your day. Mentally cringing at himself, Dean turns on his side and let's sleep take him again.

Every time Castiel shows up out of the blue Dean feels his heart at least double in beats and he silently curses his body for betraying him. This school girl crush he seems to have won't last, he knows that, he just has to wait it out but, more and more days go by and his feelings for the angel are only getting stronger so Dean does the only thing he can think of, he goes out with every girl he meets on the road with Sam, any girl that will have him he takes with no regard. The only thing he cares about is getting Castiel off his mind and he's willing to do just about anything to make that happen. 

Sam was so sick of this. Dean being so reckless, doing whatever he wants with no regard for anyone's feelings. Sure, he was a little promiscuous before but, never like this, never this bad. He makes a point to talk about it when they head back to the motel that night. 

“What is going on with you Dean?” Sam asks straight out almost as soon as they cross the threshold to their room. 

“What are you talking about? Nothing is going on.” Dean says sitting down on the bed. 

“Oh really? Nothing?” Sam raises an eyebrow. 

“Nothing.” Dean shrugs.

“I know that's a lie, you know why? Because you're trying to screw everything that looks your way which is pretty in character for you but c'mon Dean even you have to admit this is getting a little ridiculous.” Sam pointed out.

Dean knew he was right but how could he ever admit to his brother how he was feeling? He didn't even want to admit it to himself so he just rolled his eyes at Sam and walked toward the bathroom to take a shower. The subject was dropped after that which Dean was thankful for although he could tell Sam was keeping a closer eye on him in the days that followed. 

They needed Cas’ help, Dean knew they did but, he was so reluctant to call on him. He didn't want something to give him away like the way his face heats up when he looks at Castiel or when they're standing so impossibly close. He was scared if he saw Cas there was no way he'd be able to continue pushing down his feelings and there is no way he'd be caught in some chick flick movie moment of confession so, when Sam came but from getting food and asked where Castiel was Dean just shrugged him off. 

“Must not have heard me.” He mumbled and walked over to grab his food missing the confused look his brother gave him. Sam decided to call on Castiel for himself when Dean left the room to go to another bar for the night and just as he suspected Cas answered him on the first call. 

“Cas something is going on with Dean and I need you to go talk to him” Sam says immediately. 

“Why me?” Castiel frowns. 

“Because you and Dean have that profound bond or whatever. Just talk to him please? He's in the bar across the street.” 

Castiel nods silently and walks to the bar where he immediately spots Dean sitting on a stool and drinking a beer. 

“Hello Dean.” Castiel says simply, taking the stool next to him. 

“Cas?” Dean frowns. “what are you doing here? We're not workin’ a job.” 

“I know. Sam asked me to come and talk to you, he thinks there's something wrong.”

Dean sighs. “God, how many times--I told Sammy I was fine. There's nothing wrong!” He a lo most shouts then takes a big swig of his beer. 

Castiel frowns. “Maybe Sam was right. You do seem more tense than usual.”

“Cas I'm not tense. I'm fine okay?” Dean didn't even believe what he was saying, he just hoped Castiel would but if course Cas can read him like an open book and knew he was lying. He also knew if he wanted Dean to open up to him it wasn't going to happen here. Castiel let Dean finish his beer and then lead him outside. The streets were dark, only gaining the flow of light from a few scattered street lamps and it was very quiet. The perfect place to talk. Cas knew he couldn't jump into it right away so he just let them walk in silence for awhile, the sound of their footsteps on the road and a light breeze were serving to break the tension, even if it was only slightly. 

“Dean you know you can talk to me about anything right?” Even speaking softly Cas felt like the sound of his voice was deafening in the silence. 

“Yeah Cas, I know.” Dean mumbles. 

“Then why don't you?” Castiel asks genuinely. 

“I don't know Cas.” Dean sighs. “There's just some things I don't talk about.” 

“What kind of things?” Cas glances at Dean briefly. 

“Just stuff Cas. I don't know…” 

They walk in silence again and Castiel isn't really sure what to say next but then suddenly Dean takes a deep breath and stops walking abruptly, turning to face him.

“I like you Cas and I don't mean I like you as a friend. I mean I like I'm falling for you. I've been trying to deny it because I was worried about what could happen but I can't deny these feelings anymore, I'm miserable.” 

Castiel stared at Dean surprised by his sudden outburst, it took him a minute to even process what Dean was saying. Dean was just about to give up on ever telling the truth to anyone again until he noticed Castiel closing the gap between them. He couldn't be sure this was even happening until he felt Castiel's lips pressed against his own. This was definitely better than anything he could dream up.


End file.
